fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 366
1,000 Souls is the 366th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After infiltrating Tartaros' headquarters, Natsu takes on Franmalth. Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia discuss the uneasy feeling surrounding their missions. Natsu and Franmalth's fight is then interrupted as Silver arrives, freezing Natsu completely in the blink of an eye. Summary Having broken into Tartaros' headquarters, Natsu angrily yells at Franmalth, ordering him to give Erza and Mirajane back. Doing this, he manages to gain the attention of several of Tartaros' members. Upon seeing Natsu, Franmalth is astonished that he found their base. Meanwhile, before leaving to check out the disturbance, Kyôka orders Yakdoriga to look after Erza but not to touch her. Hearing that Natsu is after the girls, Franmalth reasons that he is from Fairy Tail and begins questioning him before being knocked away. Elsewhere, Gray and Juvia ride back to the guild, with the former stating that Tartaros may have found new addresses in the meantime. As Juvia expresses her apprehension about the situation, Gray tells her that given the opponent they may be facing, one who damaged a town, her fear is reasonable but Juvia states that it doesn't have to do with that. Taking her hand, Gray tells her that he's with her and that they will certainly win. Back at Tartaros' headquarters, Franmalth shakes off Natsu's attack as nothing but gets angry as he breaks his own armor. He tells Natsu that his "sin" will cost 1000 souls and then extends his arm, revealing it to be stretchable, and grows extensions from it that latch on to Natsu while draining the Dragon Slayer of his Magic Power. Before finishing, Happy intervenes by biting the Demon. Once Happy is decked, Natsu charges in, avoiding Franmalth's punches and gets a hold of him, allowing him to use Fire Dragon's Grip Strike. As Franmalth recovers, he angrily tells Natsu that his sin's cost has now gone up to 2000 souls but the two are then interrupted by Silver's arrival before they can conclude their fight. Franmalth is shocked to see the Ice Devil Slayer as he is then ordered to take away the unconscious ex-chairman. Nervous, Franmalth complies as he drags away Crawford and states that preparations need to begin soon, before being told to keep quiet. As Natsu notices a drop in the temperature, he is asked if he unfroze the Sun Village, to which he replies with a question as to whether or not Silver is the one who froze it in the first place. Hearing this question, Silver suddenly starts laughing, telling Natsu that it was a mistake to have done so and that he did it due to a misunderstanding. As Natsu picks up his scent, he comments on its similarity to Gray. In the blink of an eye, Natsu is frozen solid by Silver, who tells him not to use that name as he finds it disgusting. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Franmalth (started and concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** Curses *Absorption Curse Spells used * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Navigation